


фап-контент

by poliglot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot
Kudos: 1





	фап-контент

Мое лицо находится на уровне его ширинки, и он круговыми движениями медленно поглаживает меня по голове. Можно было подумать, что это именно его фетиш: проводить пальцами по моим мягким губам, податливо раскрывающимся под его движениями, но на самом деле все обстояло с точностью до наоборот. Именно я была той из нас, кто за несколько минут мог намокнуть от ощущения этих сильных рук на своем лице. Чувствовать его крепкую хватку, как его горячая кожа заставляет мои щеки полыхать от смущения. И сравнивать эти нежные прикосновения с теми, которые пока живы только в воспоминаниях: то, как его рука лежит на моем затылке, не позволяя отстраниться и заставляя взять член еще глубже, чтобы головка утыкалась в глотку.  
Я не позволяла себе обманываться этой лаской: когда хотел, он мог быть достаточно безжалостен, чтобы причинить мне дискомфорт в угоду своему наслаждению. Впрочем, я не была особенно против.  
Тем временем его пальцы неспешно обводят всё моё лицо: щеки, нос, глаза, подбородок, - медленными, ласкающими движениями. В следующую секунду он отнимает руку и слегка шлепает меня по правой щеке, потом еще и еще. Я тут же стыдливо вспыхиваю: в этом нет ничего грубого, только сладко унизительное напоминание, кто хозяин ситуации.  
– Поднимись. Ты все сделала, как я сказал?  
Я киваю. Встаю и, задрав подол, демонстрирую свои обнажённые ягодицы: сегодня он захотел, чтобы я пришла к нему совсем без белья. Навряд ли он предполагал, что это должно меня каким-то особым образом завести – скорее это была проверка моей покорности; насколько сильно я боюсь его ослушаться. Или жажду?  
– Молодец. Сядь обратно и расстегни платье до середины. Руки за спину.  
Я выполняю приказ. Он подходит на шаг ближе и кладёт одну ладонь мне на грудь. Мои соски давно уже напряжены и зудят, прося о ласке, не заставляя сомневаться в степени моего возбуждения.  
– Закрой глаза и не открывай, пока я не скажу.  
Он нежно поглаживает мою грудь, лишь слегка задевая соски, его указательный палец легонько стучит по навершию одного из них. Затем он без предупреждения хватает оба соска и начинает жестко их стимулировать, то перекатывая между пальцами, то ощутимо пощипывая.  
Я не могу сдержать стон, и от неожиданности он получается слишком громким: я не хочу так сразу выдавать, насколько сильно я этого ждала.  
– Кажется, кого-то стоит поучить сдержанности.  
Он отпускает мою грудь и, судя по движению воздуха, отходит на полшага. Я разочарованно вздыхаю и подаюсь вперед, однако из-за приказа держать руки за спиной мне приходится выгнуться слишком сильно. Должно быть, со стороны это выглядит так, будто я жду, что он вот-вот обкончает половину моего тела.  
Его взгляду, видимо, открывается достаточно живописная картина: я сижу с широко расставленными ногами, настолько, что он может видеть мои половые губы, на лице румянец, глаза плотно закрыты, из губ вырывается прерывистое дыхание, грудь вздымается в такт частым вдохам, а торчащие соски словно умоляют их потрогать.  
– Можешь открыть глаза.  
Я слышу, как звякает пряжка ремня. Он вытягивает ремень из шлёвок, складывает надвое и подносит к моему лицу.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, как надо выражать свою благодарность, правда?  
Я киваю и, как уже было несколько раз, наклоняюсь, чтобы начать медленно покрывать поцелуями его ремень. Судя по дыханию, он тоже не остался равнодушен к зрелищу. Мы оба знаем, что это обоюдоострое оружие: он так же любит видеть мои красивые губы вокруг частей себя, как я люблю чувствовать прикосновения этой гладкой холодной кожи к своей, разгоряченной и ставшей сверхчувствительной, дарящие такое жгучее удовольствие.  
Мои поцелуи с ремня переходят дальше. Я вытягиваю шею и продолжаю с трепетом дотрагиваться губами до горячей кожи его руки. Раньше я подобного не делала, но, судя по всему, новинка пришлась ему по вкусу.  
Видимо, это стало последней каплей: следующее, что я увидела, была головка его торчащего члена перед моим лицом. Я облизала губы и хотела взять его в рот; я хорошо знаю, что он любит больше всего, как стоит облизать его и пощекотать уздечку, чтобы член стал ещё твёрже.  
Но я с удивлением почувствовала, что не могу двинуть головой: он крепко держал меня правой рукой за затылок, не давая свободы действий. Левой он приблизил член так, чтобы я могла только чуть дотянуться губами до головки. Я начала покрывать ее поцелуями и кончиком языка щекотать уретру. Оттуда незамедлительно выделилась смазка: значит, он тоже был давно возбуждён.


End file.
